


High School Never Ends

by Aramirandme81



Series: Song Fic's [3]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Disappointment, Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, Growing Up, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: High School Never Ends- Bowling For Soup.<br/>Character: Axl.</p>
<p>It was over! <br/>He’d passed and he was free!<br/>No more being the slightly dorky tall guy that hung out with the equally, or even more, dorky short guy.<br/>He was a proper adult now, no more teenage crap for him, HA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



_4 Years you think for sure_

_That's all you've got to endure A_

_ll the (total dicks) All the Stuck-up Chicks_

_So superficial, so immature_

 

 

It was over!

He’d passed and he was free!

No more being the slightly dorky tall guy that hung out with the equally, or even more, dorky short guy.

He was a proper adult now, no more teenage crap for him, HA!

 

_Then When you graduate,_

_Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"_

_This is the same as where I just came from,_

_I thought it was over, Aw that's just great._   
  


 

The application to builders school is sent and when he get’s called for an interview Axl feels confident, because he’s an adult he will be treated like one yes?

They talk to him like he’s slightly retarded, and Axl is tempted to shout out that he’s eighteen and he’s already graduated once. He feels like he’s about six again though so he keeps his flustered answers short.

He’s sure he got rejected, but no he got in. So he comforts himself, this is over now life begins.

Yeah, not exactly.

 

_The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed_

_With who‘s the best dressed and (who's having sex)_

_Who‘s got the money. Who (gets the honeys)_

_Who‘s kinda cute and who‘s just a mess_

 

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

 

_High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_HEY!_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_HEY!_  
   


It’s one big déjà vu.

Same sitcom with different people playing the parts.

The first week is all about finding who falls into which group and why.

Axl dresses for comfort not style, and he’s even more broke than the rest of them are so not winning points there…

But on the plus side he’s still considered ‘kinda cute’ which lands him plenty of opportunity, since also luckily the girls don’t mind if he’s living at home….

He IS starting to mind though. He’ll die a virgin he’s sure, since the girls how will invite boys home or go for it outside or in a car…?

Yeah he’s not cool enough for them and he can’t get a friendly introduction sine Zeb is considered even more un-cool by those girls than Axl.

 

 

_Check out the popular kids_

_You'll never guess what Jessica did!_

_And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)_

_And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)_

 

_And the only thing that matters,_

_Is climbing up that social ladder_

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive_

_Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35_

 

 

A year in he meets up with his old school mates and they go to one of their place’s to get drunk.

It’s only been a year but they have stories to tell.

Oh Kathy the brain child? She quit Uni and formed a band, they are touring in Europe.

Skinny Billy gained weight and he’s modeled for some big firm.

Linda? She has two kids already, guess it wasn’t anxiety eating before the exams that had her swollen after all.

And lot’s more like that.

Axl likes his friends, he’s glad to see them and catch up.

It’s just kinda depressing how much weight they put on which college you are attending or what job you’ve gotten.

So he suggests a pup crawl and everyone agrees if they get dressed up for it…

Going as baby smurf had not been what he’d thought he’d agreed to at the time but Axl isn’t too worried about that.

 

When Anders get’s him out of the drunk tank early in the morning Axl is still just drunk enough to confess his disappointment to his brother.

Anders makes him was the blue off, throws him spare bedding so he can sleep on the couch, ‘I’m not sharing my bed you snore like a bear and are as grabby as an octopus.’ Then tells him to get used to it because the whole world is like that.

 

When he comes home he distracts Mike from where he’s been all night by putting the same question to him.

“Shouldn’t it be different by now? I mean we are grownups.”

Mike smiles a sad smile.

“People are who they are Axl, I don’t think age has much to do with it.”

 

  

_Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen_

_Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team_

_Jack Black, the clown_

_Brad Pitt, the quarterback_

 

_Seen it all before_

_I want my money back!_

 

_The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)_

_Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs) (_

_And who's throwin up before they digest)_

 

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)_

 

_High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_High School Never Ends_

 

Axl is Odin now.

He’s a god.

And aside from that rather startling revelation nothing much has changed.

 

Anders is still one good looking sob. And like the times Axl watched him, which was all before Anders became Bragi, all Anders has to do is look at a woman or just smile that smile of his and before you know it he’ll have his arms full heading for the nearest bathroom or exit.

Mike still insists on pressing his knowledge and life experience upon everyone of them, and alas, unless someone invents a time machine, Mike will always be older than them and therefore fell he has the right to give lectures. Axl wonders if Mike might have been born the god of bossiness, before becoming the god of games.

Thank god for Olaf! At least there is one family member that knows how to have fun, and doesn’t give a rat’s arse about looking cool or good doing so. He’s always the life of the party. But then Olaf have had years to learn to not give a shit.

Ty, still more than mildly obsessed with staying in shape, still the sporty one. Axl’s never understood how being broody can get chicks to notice you, but they do notice Ty, yet Ty doesn’t seem to want any of them to be more than friends which Axl finds weird.

 

Axl looks around the party and yep: Ty is brooding into his beer, not seeing the girl making dreamy eyes at him. And there goes Anders out the back door and there goes a pair of blonds trailing after him. Mike is about to go after him too, no doubt to deliver a lecture but is distracted by Olaf jumping onto a table singing along with the band... And Axl really like this song too.

Yeah just like always then.

But at least he still have Zeb. And gods know he’d hate for him to change Axl thinks and grapping a beer sings his arm around his friends neck and belt’s along with Olaf and the music.

 

_The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed_

_With who‘s the best dressed and (who's having sex)_

_Who‘s got the money. Who (gets the honeys)_

_Who‘s kinda cute and who‘s just a mess_

 

_And I still don't have the right look_

_And I still have the same 3 friends_

_And I'm pretty much - the same as -_ _I was back then(hold en)_

 

_High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_High School Never Ends_

 

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_Here We Go Again_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

 

**Author's Note:**

> An: In the show Ty never told Axl how many women friends he have or how they are the ones to want to be friends. Axl being Axl would assume Ty was the one wanting to be so I think.
> 
>  
> 
> And I Still Take Challenges People, here or Tumbler. Don't be shy, I don't bite no matter what some people say. ;-)


End file.
